Spiffy Suites and a Winter Wonderland
by The Spiffinator
Summary: The Magic Knights and their boyfriends go to Alaska, which has a warm beach cause I said so. Rated for swearing. UA, FF, and HE. Asmi for 2 reasons-1. Imagine Clef skiing. 2. I love Ascot-kun.
1. Puppy Dog eyes and Super Hunks

I was attacked by a plot bunny while looking at a picture of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu in snow gear. IT IS SOO KAWAII! Anyway-I own MKR. And all humans flash rainbow colors. Sheesh-I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on, guys-a trip to Alaska would be FUN!" Umi whined.  
  
"But a trip to California would be more fun!" Fuu uncharacteristically whined.  
  
"But a trip to Cephiro would be the funnest!" Hikaru whined.  
  
"OK, instead of a whine-fest, let's have an organized debate," said Fuu, now back in character. "Umi, you go first."  
  
"I want to go 'cause it hardly ever snows here, and it would be so fun to go, and we could make snowmen and have snowball fights and go skiing like I did when I visited my cousins in Colorado!" said Umi.  
  
"I want to go to California because around this time of year, it is the perfect temperature. We could get a tan, and go swimming, and do other summer stuff, even though it's winter here." said Fuu rationally.  
  
"I want to go to Cephiro 'cause I wanna see all the fun people! They're the best part of Cephiro!" said Hikaru.  
  
Suddenly, Fuu broke the silence. "I have a compromise-we can go to Alaska- " Umi cheered, "because there are some warm beaches that we can visit, and we can bring some of our Cephirian friends along."  
  
"Great idea Fuu-chan! But will Guru Clef agree?" said Hikaru.  
  
"Hey-we haven't been working on those puppy-dog eyes for nothing, have we?" remarked Umi with an evil grin. The other two soon had identical grins spreading on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, the three Magic Knights, the most powerful warriors in any universe, were on their knees in front of a Guru, sporting pouted lips, fake tears, clasped hands, and puppy-dog eyes so big they should be outlawed. An amusing situation? The court summoner, the commander of the Autozam military, and the Prince certainly thought so, as they were rolling around on the floor laughing, before they were kicked in the ribs by their respective girlfriends and sat up to help. Of course, having the most powerful known warriors kneeling at your feet with puppy-dog eyes is quite amusing, so Clef was already holding in laughter, but having the COURT summoner, the COMMANDER of the Autozam military, and the PRINCE of all people as well-well, the situation is quite hilarious! Guru Clef burst out laughing. The 6 people kneeling on the floor looked rather hurt. The guys were restraining their laughter with difficulty, and the girls? Well, after Eagle explained the hilarity of it to them, all 6 were laughing as well.  
  
"I don't think I have laughed that much in ages! So, for giving me a good laugh, you have permission. Though, if you were in a hurry, it would have been much easier to just threaten me-any of you six could defeat me easily," said Clef, sounding quite amused. They were about to argue, but Clef interrupted.  
  
"First, however-Eagle, Ascot, Ferio-you three would cause quite a stir if you showed up on Earth dressed as you are-am I correct, young women from another world?" The three knights nodded empathetically.  
  
"I will leave the task of getting you some Earth-appropriate clothes to your girlfriends. Young women from another world, just will the clothes there, and they will appear." Clef finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Umi's room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, so first-you're gonna have to ditch the hat. Nobody wears hats like that on Earth." Umi stated. "You can have a baseball cap, if you'd like." When Ascot looked confused, she sighed. Suddenly, she was wearing a baseball cap. She turned it around backwards, but Ascot was already shaking his head.  
  
"Didn't think so. No offense, but I couldn't imagine you in a baseball cap anyway," Umi said, throwing the cap over her shoulder. Ascot took off his hat. Umi gave him thumbs up.  
  
"Second-robes are considered pajamas on Earth-at least where we're going," said Umi. The girls had explained their travel plans to the guys, who had never seen snow. Ascot was personally looking forward to the 'Hot Chocolate' stuff. Umi said it was sweet-and he liked sweets.  
  
Umi then willed a box to appear in her hands. When it did, she removed a sweater, a pair of jeans, a heavy coat, slick snow pants, a T-shirt, a pair of shorts, a pair of trunks, and a small package at which she blushed scarlet. Ascot had no idea what was so embarrassing about clothes-unless they were underwe-OH! So THAT'S why they were wrapped up! Ascot nearly blushed as well. Umi picked up the sweater, jeans, and the package. She showed him how to zip the jeans, how to put on a sweater, then shoved him to the bathroom.  
  
When he walked back in, Umi put on a fake, high-pitched voice, and said, "Walk forward, now turn! And wag that butt!" Ascot was blushing and laughing at the same time. When Umi stopped laughing, she looked at him. She whistled, nodded approvingly, and then said in her normal voice, "Spiffy, Ascot-kun." "Spiffy is a good thing," she added hastily, seeing the look of confusion on his face. He looked relieved. She then showed how to put on the jacket and snow pants, and made him change to the T- shirt and shorts. When he was about to model the swim wear, she said exasperatedly, "You don't need to wear underwear with the trunks!" before she shoved him into the bathroom. When he came out, she blushed, and exclaimed, "A-A-Ascot-You've got a six-pack?!?!?" When he looked confused, she shoved him in front of the mirror.  
  
"So?" he said.  
  
"By Earth standards-Ascot-kun-you're a super-hunk!" After which, of course, she had to explain what a 'hunk' was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Fuu's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Ferio, green hair and gold eyes aren't-well-normal is the word, I guess-by Earth standards-but people get contacts-little bits of plastic you put in your eye-to change their eye color, and people dye-change the color of-their hair, so that's OK. Lots of guys have hair as long as yours-some even longer than Lafarga's-so again, no problem. Earrings are OK, so yet again, no problem. On Earth, however, what you're wearing would be a costume-an outfit that's supposed to look funny-so that's our main problem," said Fuu.  
  
"But why would you WANT to put little pieces of plastic in your eyes?" said Ferio. Fuu massaged her temples-Ferio had a lot to learn.  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, you need Earth clothes." Fuu willed a box into her hands, just like Umi had. Also blushing at the package, she put him through the same routine as Ascot. When he came out in trunks, her eyes went wide, and she turned as red as Hikaru's eyes.  
  
"F-F-F-Fe-Ferio-You look-wow! You look-well-WOW!" Fuu stuttered. Ferio smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Hikaru's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Eagle-kun, your main problem is your clothes," Hikaru chirped, "But I can fix that!"  
  
She too willed a box into her hands, but she didn't blush at the package. I suppose living with four brothers has its advantages. Eagle looked quizzically at the trunks, but put them on with out remark. Cephirian swim wear was very different, more like a bodysuit. Hikaru blushed crimson when he entered.  
  
"E-E-E-E-WOW!" was all she could sputter out. He didn't really know what she was sputtering about, so he opened his mouth-on second thought, he didn't WANT to know. He shut it again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER, IN THE THRONE ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umi suddenly broke out in a grin. First-it was amusing that the guys were tugging uncomfortably at their Earth clothes, but the reason she was grinning was because of what she had just realized.  
  
"Guys-er, girls-WE CAN GET THE SPIFFY SUITE NOW! It'd be cheaper than getting 2 or 3 hotel rooms! AND WE GET A SPIFFY IN-SUITE JACUSSI!" she said happily. The guys looked at her oddly, but Fuu grinned, and Hikaru squealed. They all hugged. The guys sweatdropped. Suddenly, Fuu blushed.  
  
"What's wrong, Fuu-chan?" said Hikaru and Umi in perfect unison. Then, Umi also blushed, precisely the shade of red Fuu's face was.  
  
"The beds, Hikaru-chan!" Umi hissed. Hikaru envisioned the suite, before she blushed the same exact shade of red the other two Magic Knights were displaying on their respective faces. The guys looked confused.  
  
"In a suite-there are 3 DOUBLE beds-perfect for TWO PEOPLE EACH," said Umi. Eagle, Ferio, and Ascot blushed in perfect unison.  
  
"We're also going to hope our families are-er-UNDERSTANDING about us taking our boyfriends on our trip," said Umi. The girls had explained about Cephiro earlier, and had even brought their families, but had conveniently forgotten to tell them about their boyfriends.  
  
"They will be. However, we should bring them to Cephiro again to explain, so Hikaru's brothers don't harm anyone. Or themselves-no offense, Karu- chan," said Fuu.  
  
"None taken-you're right. Well, we should bite the bullet and do it now," said Hikaru grimly. The girls traveled the road quickly, as the guys paced. They walked in a line, from tallest to shortest, and they were wearing the floor thin.  
  
Suddenly, they could hear a scream of "WHAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?" which sounded like it was coming from two people.  
  
"Poor girls are probably deaf," said Ferio, pushing his palm at his ear.  
  
"Masaru and Kakeru," said Eagle. "Hikaru-chan's told me all about her brothers."  
  
Finally, the girls walked in with their families. After a lot of talk, some sedatives, and quite a bit of yelling, everything was settled, the girls were giddy with happiness, and the guys were all threatened, except Ascot, who was just feeling sick from all the mush from Umi's parents. He and Umi were almost green.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well-do you like? Please review! Next chappie coming soon! Spiffy 3 


	2. The Darn Four Stop Flight

Hi! It's Spiffy! I have some review responses here!  
  
Twin-Ascot: *gapes in shock* I can't believe you, my FAVORITE AUTHOR OF ALL TIME, bothered to review my crappy story! Wow! YAY! Thank you!  
  
Silver Wolf1: Thank you!  
  
Snuffles: Thanks a zillion Snuffles-san!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned MKR, the tiny part in the 4th book that suggests Clemi wouldn't exist! It would be Asmi instead!  
  
Now-on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE GETTING THE SUITE?!?!?" screamed Kakeru. Umi was massaging her temples, Fuu was tentatively removing her fingers from her ears, and the guys were sighing. Satoru smacked Kakeru over the head. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu smirked.  
  
"Hikaru- it is your decision. We have met Eagle- he seems trustworthy- we have no reason to keep you from your decision," said Satoru. He sounded remarkably like Eagle. Umi arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks, Satoru-niisan! Sayonara! Sayonara, minna! Come on, Eagle-kun, Ascot-kun, Ferio-kun, Umi-chan, and Fuu-chan! We're going to ALASKA!" squealed Hikaru, all in one breath. Everyone sweatdropped, but they said goodbye to Clef and the other Cephirians. The families, Magic Knights, and their boyfriends traveled right back to Earth.  
  
After saying goodbye to their families, the girls dragged the boys to the Tokyo International Airport, explaining about cars as they went. They had already booked tickets. Umi used her cell-phone to book the suite. (A/N: Yes-that's long distance-no-I don't care)  
  
"Umi-chan? What's that big robot thingie?" said Ascot, pointing at a plane.  
  
"I'm saying this once-the big metal thing outside is an airplane. We will be riding one to New York. From New York, we will get on another plane to Winnipeg. From Winnipeg, we will fly to Vancouver, and from there we will fly to Alaska. Now, don't ask any questions loudly-WHISPER!" said Umi quietly.  
  
They boarded the plane. Fuu had to hold Ferio's mouth shut because he was the only one who'd never flown. When the little packages of peanuts came, Umi gave hers to Ascot to shut him up. It worked. By the time dinner came, they were wondering why they brought their boyfriends in the first place. After the boys woke them from a sound sleep for the 15th time to ask a stupid question, they were wondering why they even had boyfriends.  
  
"Ascot?" said Umi in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
"Yes?" he replied timidly.  
  
"Shut up!" she said right in his ear. He jumped about ten feet, then nodded. The rest of the flight was about as peaceful as it could be, with three out-of-this-world guys. Which, by the way, is not peaceful at all, as Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu could tell you. Well, not Fuu-Ferio slept through most of the flight. As for the other two-well, Hikaru was starting to loose her cheer, and you don't even want to know what Umi was like.  
  
When they landed in New York, the girls had stuffed the boys' mouths with gum so they didn't scream in pain at the elevation change. It worked. The girls all had headaches anyway, they didn't need screaming boys or annoyed passengers to make them worse.  
  
"Hey Fuu! Can we get something to eat? Can we get a toy? Can we get-"  
  
"Ferio. Shut. Up. Now. Or. Else," Growled Fuu.  
  
"Meep," meeped Ferio.  
  
"Umi? Can I get a souvenir?" whined Ascot.  
  
"Shut up." Umi replied.  
  
"Ok." mumbled Ascot. After seeing what happened to the other guys, Eagle didn't even open his mouth. While they were sitting in their gate, Umi turned to face the group of boys.  
  
"You are not speaking on this flight unless it is an emergency, or the flight attendant is here with drinks. We will get some sleep. If we do not get any sleep, consider yourselves dead, NO EXCEPTIONS." She said. The boys looked terrified, and rightfully so.  
  
When they boarded the plane, Umi gave one last glare to Ascot, Eagle, and Ferio, before falling asleep on her pillow. Hikaru and Fuu did the same. The guys woke the girls when the flight attendants came around. When they woke up, Umi was only slightly crabby, Fuu wasn't growling anymore, and Hikaru was almost as cheerful as normal. When the plane began to decline, the boys raided the girls' purses in a neat fashion for some gum. The guys found the gum, neatened the purses, and when the plane landed in Winnipeg, the girls were back to normal, and Umi was actually cheerful.  
  
"Is that snow, Umi?" Ascot asked, looking out the airport window.  
  
"Yes, Ascot. That is snow."  
  
They caught a taxi to a hotel downtown. Ascot, Ferio, and Eagle liked the Nintendo in the large hotel room, so they used some of the money the girls had given them for the trip and bought two hours of it. Eagle was quite good, but Ascot sucked.  
  
The next morning, the girls shook the guys awake at 7 AM. They all crammed in a taxi towards the airport. Breakfast was doughnuts, which Ferio loved. They boarded a plane to Vancouver. The trip was uneventful, unless you count Eagle saying, "Smiley Faces are eating my Rice Crispies," in his sleep, and Umi taking lots of pictures of Fuu and Ferio draped all over each other in their sleep for blackmail.  
  
When they got off in Vancouver, Umi bought some more gum, Fuu bought some strips that would keep Ferio from snoring, and Hikaru bought McDonald's for dinner.  
  
"But, if it's made from 'kow', why is it called HAMburger?" asked Eagle, poking his Whopper.  
  
"Just eat it!" said Hikaru.  
  
"I like these 'Fry' things. They taste good!" said Ascot. Umi massaged her temples.  
  
They boarded the flight to Anchorage. This time, Eagle said, "Bananas and Apples, Mama," in his sleep. The other five laughed hysterically. Of course, it was even funnier when the flight attendant came up to them five minutes later and said, "Which kind of fruit cereal would you like? Blueberries and Strawberries, or Bananas and Apples?"  
  
When they finally arrived in Anchorage, they got in a taxi to their hotel. Upon reaching the suite, Umi collapsed on the middle bed and said, "Thank God that damn four stop flight is over," at which her friends stared.  
  
"What?" she said. "I'm 15, isn't OK for me to curse?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK. Today, we'll be playing outside, in the snow, and going skiing. All you guys, stay here and get dressed, wear your sweaters, jeans, and snow clothes. We're going into the bathroom to dress, if you open the bathroom door, you're dead," said Fuu. The guys nodded meekly.  
  
When the girls left the bathroom, they had on their snow clothes. (A/N: If you don't like graphic descriptions of characters clothes, skip the rest of this paragraph and the next one.) Umi was wearing a blue headband that covered her ears, a thick white coat with a blue and green stripe across the front and fuzzy wristbands, and two blue mittens. Hikaru was wearing a pilot hat, complete with goggles and ear straps, red-brown leather gloves, and a pink coat with a furry collar. Fuu was wearing a cream colored coat with snowflake designs on the collar and wrists, striped green mittens, and a green headband with white earmuffs attached. They looked spiffy.  
  
The guys also looked good. Ascot had a big brown coat with fuzzy lining, tall brown boots, and slick snow pants. You could say he was top heavy. Eagle had on a gray coat with black lining and chest pockets, boots, and thick pants. Ferio was wearing a dark green coat, cream colored boots, and slick snow pants. They looked spiffy also.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's go make a snowman!" chirped Hikaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The snowman was short and fat.  
  
"Let's call him Zazu!" said Ascot. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Who wants to go skiing?" asked Umi.  
  
"What's 'skeeing'?" Asked Ascot. The girls sighed. This was going to be a loooooooong trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how do you like it? Please review and pump up my ego!  
  
Spiffy 3 


	3. The Ski Slope

OHAYO!!! Here I am! The story will start after a couple review responses;

Lady of Genesis: Thank you! I recommend 'Marmalade Boy-MKR Style!' since you're a H/E shipper like me.

Potato Maiden: Thank you! Twas on Hiatus, but is no longer! BWAH!

YamiKinoko: THANK YOU! Yesh Umi/Clef needs to go bye.

Nightsiren02: Thanklies! :D I don't deserve such high praise!

Jes: Thank you! OK, thanklies.

Teh Nezumi: Thank you thank you thank you! Yeah Me neither... The most I've ever had was a two stop. I think.

Rhapsody: Daughter of the Sky: Yeah, I know...Sorry! I'm workin on it! :D Thank you!

Hagane: Really? Thanks for the feedback. Thank you!

Rocketgirl888: Thank you so much! I loved that part too!

Snuffles: BWAH! Thanklies youuuuu! I misssssss you sooooooo much...

Well, let's get on with my crappy story chapter 3!

Umi began to explain. "Ok, Ascot, skiing is when you strap two pieces of wood to your feet," Fuu held up the skis, "go down a big hill of snow," she pointed to a ski slope, "and you guide yourself with poles," Hikaru held up two ski poles.

Ascot looked mystified. "But what happens if you fall over? Or hit a tree?"

Umi looked at him. "Then you fall over or hit a tree. The point is to try not to, but they have hospitals here for a reason."

Ascot blinked. "What's a hospital?"

Later

Ferio was sitting on the ski lift to the bunny slope with Fuu, who had had to go through much red tape to get him on it. She was describing in detail the finer points of skiing. "You lean forward and hold the poles. If you're going to hit something, you stick the poles in the floor and shove yourself away from it. If you do fall over, roll out of the way to avoid somebody hitting you, OK?" Ferio nodded. The other boys were getting similar talks close behind Fuu and Ferio.

Fuu jumped off the ski lift and when Ferio hesitated, she pulled him off by his pants. He fell to the ground with a thud. Seeing his example, Ascot and Eagle jumped, fearing the pain of being pulled.

The first person to go down was Hikaru. She made Eagle go behind her and then pushed off with a "Whee!" as she soared quickly down the small hill. Eagle meeped, but was shoved from behind by Umi who was next in line, and therefore had no choice but to go. He actually managed not to fall, and at the bottom, cried out with much surprise, "That was SPIFFY!"

Ascot, however, was not so lucky. Umi skied down gracefully, but Ascot got a little friendly with the snow, much to the others' amusement. Fuu stumbled a bit on her way but avoided collisions and faceplants. Unfortunately for him, Ferio got both, but was not seriously injured. Seriously being the operative word, that is.

Later still

At the end of the day, all the boys had much improved their skiing skills. They had all managed the most difficult slope with one or fewer collisions and were relaxing with the girls in the ski lodge while nursing their minor injuries.

Next chapter...

"What's an umbrella?" said Ascot, trying to sit in an upturned one. Umi looked ready to blow.

OK, that's all for now! Short, I know...sweatdrop Hope you enjoyed! -Spiffy


End file.
